Un amour qui renaît
by vaunie5962
Summary: Post saison 5épisode 15. Ma version des retrouvailles intimes entre Sydney et Vaughn après sa résurrection. Première fic hétéro que j'ai écrite sur une série. Ce couple m'a fait rêver pendant des années, il était donc "normal" que j'écrive sur eux. En-dehors de la situation temporelle, on peut appeler ça un PWP


_Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon voilà je viens de retrouver cette vieille fiction dans mes archives. Ma première fic hétéro au rating M pour une très bonne raison. J'ai toujours aimé ce couple et cette série et je voulais vous la faire partager. Je n'ai changé que peu de choses sur ce texte donc on peut dire vraiment que j'ai gardé l'original. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très, très important pour moi -) Post saison 5 épisode 15 ou comment j'imagine les retrouvailles intimes entre les deux amoureux._

_Disclaimer : les personnages et la série sont l'œuvre (entre autres) de JJ Abrams. Je n'en tire aucun profit. _

Dès l'entrée de leur chambre d'hôtel, leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes aux autres, impossible de les détacher. Leur baiser montait de plus en plus en intensité. A regret, ils se séparèrent en manque d'oxygène et laissant le temps à Sydney d'ouvrir la porte avant de reprendre leur étreinte. A ce moment, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux : le danger omniprésent comme leur petite Isabelle qui attendait sagement leur retour. Il n'y avait que ce besoin urgent de se retrouver et de s'aimer comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Il la poussa jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, enserrant son superbe visage entre ses mains tout en le caressant. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient et caressaient sensuellement l'intérieur de leurs bouches. Ils semblaient ne jamais pouvoir se repaître de l'un l'autre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment et ce soir, ils sont enfin de nouveau réunis, tous les deux. Peut-être pas encore à l'abri du danger que leur métier apportait, mais de nouveau libres de s'aimer à nouveau.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la séparation avait été beaucoup trop longue et rester en contact leur était presque impossible vu qu'ils étaient surveillés de partout.

Et là ils voulaient rattraper ce temps perdu, une année presque à perdre la capacité de se toucher, de s'embrasser… de s'aimer tout simplement.

Vaughn fit glisser ses mains sur son dos, ses clavicules, ses fesses sans lâcher une seconde sa bouche et Sydney était occupé… A faire la même chose.

Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérant follement, ils se rendirent compte que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de se déshabiller, ils pourraient venir en moins de deux.

C'est Vaughn qui prit l'initiative le premier, passant les mains sous le débardeur de sa compagne et le faisant remonter sur son corps pour le passer au dessus de sa tête. Sa poitrine qui avait pris un peu de volume avec sa grossesse se présenta à ses yeux admirateurs.

Il les prit en coupe dans ses mains et joua un peu avec, passant ses doigts sur les tétons très sensibles. Ils reprirent leur embrassade pendant qu'elle s'affairait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Trop impatiente, elle finit par tirer dessus et plusieurs boutons volèrent au sol. Le bruit les fit rire tous les deux.

Il passa de nouveau ses mains sur ses fesses, les caressant avec une douceur inégalable, lui faisant arracher de doux gémissements de plaisir en même temps qu'il baisait son cou offert totalement à ses lèvres gourmandes.

Il fit soulever une première jambe, la prit sous le genou et se mit à la caresser tendrement avant de prendre la seconde et aidant Sydney à s'ajuster tout contre lui.

Les mains sur son visage, elle l'embrassait avec une délicatesse infinie, rien à voir avec les baisers précédents. Ils venaient enfin de se retrouver donc ils prenaient leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit et quand il tapa dans le pied, il se pencha en avant la déposant au milieu du matelas et l'installant confortablement contre les oreillers.

Il prit le temps d'enlever son pantalon, très lentement, laissant son amour la regarder. Elle se mordait les lèvres en amenant doucement une main dans son jean et commençant à se caresser, toute excitée par ce striptease inattendu.

Cette vue suffit au jeune homme à le rendre encore plus fou de désir. Il ôta vite le reste de son pantalon et vint s'allonger sur elle, reprenant sa bouche avec une fougue totale. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, caressant et explorant leurs bouches très sensuellement, faisant accélérer encore plus leurs respirations. Il fit glisser de nouveau ses mains sur son corps et atteignit le bouton de son jean. Il l'ôta ainsi que sa braguette et se redressa quelques secondes pour pouvoir faire glisser le vêtement sur ses jambes fines et musclées. Elle était à présent nue excepté pour son string rouge déjà quelque peu trempé, rouge et pantelante mais le sourire radieux. Elle était à couper le souffle.

_« Qu'est ce que tu es belle ! »_

_« Je peux dire la même chose de toi, mon cher fiancé ! »_

Il redéposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entreprendre lentement la descente sur son corps. Il laissa quelques marques sur son cou d'abord, sur ses clavicules, prit tout son temps à sucer, pincer et aspirer chacun de ses tétons, lui arrachant de longs murmures d'appréciation tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il parvint à son ventre qui reprenait de sa fermeté quelques mois après l'accouchement. Il prit son temps à le caresser de sa langue et de ses lèvres, faisant des mouvements circulaires sur toute la surface, remontant une main sur un de ses seins et l'autre atteignant son string. Passant sa main à l'intérieur, il constata à quel point elle était chaude et trempée. Il savait qu'elle n'allait plus résister longtemps. Il frôla du pouce son clitoris, ce qui la fit courber littéralement le dos. Il répéta son action plusieurs fois jusqu'à

_« S'il te… Han… S'il te plaît Vaughn… OOOHHHH ! »_

_« Oui ma belle ? »_

_« Je te veux ? »_

_« Tu me veux ? »_

_« OUUUIIIII… »_

_« Comment tu me veux ? »_ Il adorait la voir aussi suppliante, totalement soumise à chacun de ses gestes.

_« Je veux… Te sentir… En moi… Ta… HHHUUUUMMM… Langue en moi… »_

_« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma future femme ! »_

Il ôta totalement le string et le fit voler on se saurait dire où. Passant une main sur son ventre, il le caressa tout en embrassant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses de sa fiancée, faisant jouer sa langue sur la peau douce avant d'atteindre le point le plus sensible de sa beauté. Il y déposa un petit baiser, puis mordilla son mont de Vénus… avant d'aller goûter à sa moiteur qui lui tardait tant de goûter à nouveau.

Il y mit toute son ardeur, prit un plaisir maximum en entendant sa chérie pousser de petits cris d'extase. Ses sons qui lui avaient tant manqué…

_« Oh bébé ! Oh c'est trop bon ! Oh mon amour ! »_

_« Hum t'aimes ça ma puce ? »_

_« Oh oui tu peux pas savoir… A quel point ! »_

_« Tu veux me rendre le même plaisir ? »_

Elle ne se fit pas prier quand il se mit dans l'autre sens, à genoux au dessus d'elle, le sexe assez large de Vaughn se retrouvant englouti presqu'immédiatement par Sydney.

Il reprit son stretching buccal pendant qu'elle le suçait avec ferveur, faisant tourner sa langue lentement autour de la tête.

_« Oh ma puce ! Oh c'est bon ! Oui vas-y bien là ! »_

Il sentit son petit sursaut de surprise quand il inséra un doigt entre ses lèvres gonflées, faisant de petites rotations avec, lui faisant totalement lâcher son sexe, décollant ses reins du matelas pendant qu'un orgasme puissant l'atteignait, faisant trembler tout son corps.

_« Oh Vaughn ! Vaughn ! OOOOHHHH… »_

_« Laisse-toi aller bébé ! Viens vas-y ! »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeee… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Syd… »_

Lui laissant quelques secondes pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle, il déposait de petits baisers sur son ventre tout en caressant de nouveau son sexe.

Il sentit qu'elle mouillait tout doucement de nouveau.

_« Ca va mon cœur ? »_

_« Oui, hum ça va ! Ca irait encore mieux si tu venais en moi là tout de suite ! »_ Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

En riant, il vint se remettre correctement sur elle, reprenant possession de sa bouche avec passion avant de tendre la main vers la table de chevet pour une capote. Elle arrêta sa main et lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard qu'elle le voulait ainsi, sans aucune barrière.

Vaughn sourit encore plus et doucement l'embrassa tout en faisant rentrer son sexe en elle.

Elle mordilla doucement sa lèvre en ressentant la pénétration. Cela faisait longtemps et il lui fallait du temps pour se réadapter.

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Oui t'inquiètes pas, faut juste que je me réhabitue. »_

Il lui laissa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui fasse comprendre en bougeant qu'elle était prête.

Les mouvements étaient rapides mais passionnés. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux et échangeaient des baisers fiévreux fréquemment. Au bout de quelques mouvements, Vaughn se sentit au bord de l'explosion. Sydney semblait dans le même état.

_« Oh Syd qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! OHOH ! Oh je vais venir mon amour ! Je ne peux plus… »_

Elle le coupa en déposant encore ses lèvres sur sa bouche et les lui fit entrouvrir pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur. Ce fut l'étincelle suprême, leurs cris d'extase étouffés par les bouches de chacun.

Epuisé mais heureux après cet orgasme puissant, Vaughn se laissa tomber sur elle. Néanmoins il ne stoppa pas ses caresses, retraçant inlassablement des lignes sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle prenait ses cheveux en de douces caresses. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se séparer et de se mettre en position pour s'endormir, lui allongé sur le dos, elle appuyée contre son torse. Un dernier baiser sur son front et un « _Je t'aime » _avant de s'endormir profondément, plus heureux que jamais après un an de séparation…

_Alors pour un premier essai, qu'en pensez-vous ? R ? R ? Please ?_


End file.
